


First of Many

by ahopper84



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Deacury Week 2019, First Kiss, Flirting, Implied Maylor, M/M, Roger and Brian are oblivious and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84
Summary: My first entry for Deacury week 2019! Prompt: "First"
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Deacury Week 2019





	First of Many

"So you've never kissed _anyone_?" Roger repeated, as if the words just didn't make sense. John leaned back further into his seat, head bowed, flushed cheeks only partially hidden by the curtain of auburn waves.

"Don't be rude," Brian scolded, elbowing the blond. "It's fine, John, really. No one's judging you," he added, with a stern look at Roger.

"It's fine," John mumbled into his beer. "I know it's weird. I just… never really met a girl I wanted to kiss."

His three bandmates shared a look.

"Darling," Freddie said delicately, draping an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "And please trust what Brian said, no one here is going to judge you for anything. But… why did you specify 'girls' just now? Is it because, perhaps… there was a boy you wanted to kiss?"

John looked up with wide, terrified eyes, and Freddie nodded. 

"Oi, is that all?" Roger scoffed. "You could've just said so. That's alright, Freddie's that way too."

"You talk too much," Brian sighed, shaking his head. John looked at Freddie, who nodded.

"You see? Nothing to worry your pretty head over." Freddie poked the tip of John's nose, making him smile and look down. "It's entirely up to you, of course, but… I certainly wouldn't mind kissing you."

John's face, which had just returned to a somewhat normal color, reddened again.

"It's all he's talked about all week," Roger piped up with a sassy smirk, and John's blush further deepened. Brian, glanced at him, but instead of reprimanding him he just chuckled.

"Thank you," Freddie hissed. "As I said, it's up to you, dear." 

"I'd like to." John looked up at Freddie, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Freddie's smile softened, and he cupped John's cheek. Roger and Brian both unconsciously leaned forward.

"It's true I've thought about this," Fred admitted. "You're quite dear to me already, I hope you know."

John's eyes lowered, his lashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks. Fred brushed his thumb over the younger man's lips, freeing the lower one from where John was still worrying it between his teeth. He drew their faces closer together slowly. John held his breath, as did Brian and Roger.

The kiss was feather-light, barely a brush at first. When John didn't pull away, Freddie pressed their lips together more firmly. John's hand trembled as he placed it on Fred's shoulder, returning the kiss hesitantly. 

Roger and Brian shared a look, their hands brushing under the table, and then they both turned away.

"Perfect," Fred sighed as he pulled away, his eyes unfocused. He pecked John's lips, laughing softly as John chased his mouth for more. They kissed sweetly, sighing into each others mouths. "Should we head back to the flat?" he asked, a bit breathless. John, looking equally dazed, nodded.

"You, ah… probably want some privacy, eh?" Roger asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sure you two can find a way to amuse yourselves. Or each other," Freddie added with a pointed look. Roger and Brian glanced at each other again; Brian's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

"Come on, dear," Freddie chuckled, sliding out of the booth and offering his hand to John, pulling him to his feet. 

John turned to say goodnight to Roger and Brian, but they were both distracted looking anywhere but at each other. He shook his head and hoped the best for them, as Fred wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the bar.

"They'll sort themselves out," Freddie told him. "About bloody time, too. But enough about them." He touched John's cheek and kissed him once more, sweetly. "Now, let's see what other firsts you'll let me give you."


End file.
